De cartón piedra
by kryzpollito
Summary: Dulce, hermosa; ella siempre luce perfecta, no puedo evitar amarla por como es, es una prisionera en una caja de cristal y yo la liberaré…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Summary:** Dulce, hermosa; ella siempre luce perfecta, no puedo evitar amarla por como es, es una prisionera en una caja de cristal y yo la liberaré…

* * *

**De cartón piedra**

Como cada tarde, me apuro para llegar puntual a mi cita, verla en su hermoso escaparate, siempre vestida a la moda, ella alegra mi día; tan guapa con su larga melena castaña y esos ojos obscuros que cautivan, son mi perdición; quisiera poder estar con ella cada segundo del día, y me siento en el banco frente a ella, comienzo a contarle los avances en nuestros planes sobre irnos lejos y por fin ser felices, cada día falta menos, junto todo el dinero que tengo y ya empiezo a buscar propiedades lejos de aquí.

Ella escucha atenta, con los ojitos llenos de esperanza y sueños locos de tener una vida juntos, sin miedos, ni prejuicios, imaginando a nuestros hijos y la felicidad que algún día viviremos.

Nuevamente el crepúsculo llega, y con eso marca el final de nuestro tiempo juntos, me acerco al cristal, pego mi mano a él y le mando un beso, jurando volver mañana.

Fin de semana, perfecto, más tiempo para pasar con mi amor, brinco de la cama, tomo mi ducha y mis alimentos para intentar verla llegar, hoy cambiaran su ropa, amo como luce con cada nuevo conjunto.

Voy caminando a verla, y mientras recuerdo a todas esas mujeres que me usaron de tantas maneras, creyeron ellas que tenían el derecho de jugar con mis sentimientos, mataron una a una mis ilusiones, cada una fue haciendo más grande la herida, tantos años deje de creer en el amor, en las personas, aun en mi familia, hasta el día que la encontré a ella y fue como un verdadero bálsamo a tantas heridas.

Cada paso que doy me acerca más a mi amor, mi corazón se agita al saber que nuevamente estaré cerca de ella, es lo único que logra calmar mis temblores y aligera mi alma.

Hoy luce divina con su nuevo conjunto, y hablamos toda la tarde de nuestros sueños, de cómo cada noche ella está presente en mi cama le hago el amor, adorando su cuerpo una y otra vez, y ella solo suspira con el anhelo de que se cumplan todos mis sueños, y así otro día se nos va.

Pasa más de una semana, creo, he perdido la cuenta del tiempo, y aunque me esta matado no verla en su escaparate, fiel a su palabra cada noche se presenta en mis sueños.

…..

Me encuentro ansioso, hoy es el gran día, ya tengo todo listo para que mi Bella hermosa y yo nos vayamos lejos de todo este caos de la ciudad.

Llego casi corriendo por ella y no la veo, me siento e intento calmarme, quizá se le hizo tarde, me desespero más cuando han pasado una hora y no aparece, es demasiado tiempo, así que me armo de valor, entro a preguntar por ella y la gente me ve raro, algunos en el fondo se ríen y escucho a alguien decir que se encuentra en la parte de atrás, un depósito de basura mencionan, no entiendo que sucede, así que corro a donde mencionaron.

Encuentro a mi dulce niña desnuda y golpeada, lloro, mientras la cubro con mi chaqueta y la tomo en brazos, la llevo a casa a curar sus heridas.

Mientras ella se termina de arreglar, yo acomodo la cena, le decirles que nos iremos y a donde, bailaremos, comeremos y al fin la hare mía.

Comenzamos a bailar y no puedo soportar la emoción, le cuento las buenas nuevas, mientras le platico todo esto la escucho sollozar de la emoción y decir que al fin podremos ser uno.

Un estruendo nos sobresalta y mi niña llora de miedo, la intento calmar besando sus labios, mientras siento un fuerte golpe detrás, el cual me hace soltarla, dos hombres vienen por ella, y otros me agarran fuertemente sacándome de mi casa, poniéndome una chaqueta blanca.

Me han dejado encerrado entre cuatro paredes blancas, quiero verla, ya no me visita en mis sueños, ya no la escucho más y lloro cada noche porque la extraño.

Una vez al mes vienen mis amigos a verme, pero yo no los quiero, solo necesito escuchar la voz de mi amor, saber que ella está bien y le ruego a mi madre para que la busque, ella llora y me dice "nada fue real", le grito diciéndole lo mentirosa que es.

Ya no se cuento tiempo a pasado y no me importa, nadie me visita, mejor, al fin me dejaron tranquilo y mientras camino por los jardines de mi prisión, veo pasar una larga cabellera castaña, un cuerpo fino y blanquecino, comienzo a correr hacia ella, al fin mi niña, mi Bella volvió…

* * *

Bueno esta pequeña historia surgio debido a escuchar un par de canciones, con esas se darán una idea de lo que hablo, son: "De cartón piedra" del señor Serrat y "Escaparate" del joven Alejandro Sanz


End file.
